breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kat Maundrelle
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Breakout Kings Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Sysop rights It looks like you made this Wiki, so I will keep it short. There has been much vandalism lately and you as administrator haven't protect some pages, who are vandalized. I would like have here rights when you are here. Some pages should being protected :) It's not force, but I have the best for this Wiki, because I love Breakout Kings. Only help, you can trust me. I know I'm new for you, but you should check my edits on Lostpedia and Prison Break Wikia ;) --Station7 20:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Or both of us. He and me ;) --Station7 20:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It happened again. Pages are continuing to be vandalized and you are not protecting the pages. I had to clean up this mess again with the help of Thokul. I would like to request rights so that I may protect these pages with you. I am just suggesting that I help. It is obvious that this wont stop unless we do something to stop them. I am confident your site is in good hands. I have been with you since the beginning and I have fixed many of the many vandalized pages and I would just like to help this wiki stay the way it should because of my love for Breakout Kings. If not me then Station7 or Thokul ;) Write back soon and let me know what you think. Hito7187199 22:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC)